Home
by tah-crowley
Summary: Post-war Dick and Nix having a domestic interaction.


_Fic based on the prompt:_

 _1) I'd really, really like some Winters/Nixon. Anything at all works, but I'd love them actually getting to enjoy themselves and relaxing and Dick even goofing around a little, maybe a weekend in Toccoa, or after the war._

 _to my marvelous friend dancinguniverse (to the one I whined a lot about me doing this challenge, even tho it was to her lmao)_

 _and I would like to thank, punkroe, for having helped with grammar and stuff; and Faye for some tips._

 _It can seem a bit silly-ooc, even more because we don't see a lot of domestic, happy -almost silly- moments in the winnix tag, so...well, I wish you enjoy._

* * *

One of the best things about being at home was that they could be totally who they were. Every single bit about what they were and what they were together.

As fast as Nix closed the door, he put his hands on Dick's waist, making Dick stumble over the carpet, chuckling as he was trying to get his balance back:

"Calm down, Nix." He said, smiling trying catch a breath. Pulling Nix's hands over his stomach, caressing his hands with his own. "I am here." He murmured, bringing his face back a bit to Nix, pushing Nix's suit aside to kiss Nix's shoulder over the shirt.

Nix grinned, rubbing his nose against Dick's rouge cheek in a gesture of appreciation, saying the words:

"I know. That's why I'm happy." He chuckled, walking behind Dick, keeping himself glued to his body, letting the redheaded lead him, for wherever he wanted if it was the case.

They hadn't even noticed the suitcases and bags all over the ground, that they were letting things all around; and yet the only things which they didn't put away were their clothes.  
It seemed that they were so busy feeling happy and enjoying the fact that they could be, really, what they were, in some place, in their home that taking off their clothes seemed just caprice, and so there wasn't any rush about it.

Putting the keys on the nightstand of their bedroom, Nix let Dick go and started to undress himself, at least from his former life, taking off the suit, the tie and then the shoes.

Dick smiled on the bed, taking his own shoes off, admiring Lewis' happiness mirroring his own delight and cheerfulness. They were in the honeymoon stage since they got their life together in the states, back home from Europe.

The world, the war, the humanity could be as rough and prejudiced as they could be, but here, in their mini-world, in their world, things worked differently. The world with the others stopped on the front doorstep and then, after it, inside, there was their world and their own laws.

Here they were normal people as well, they were just a couple in love with the same problems as straight couples could have and even, they were living the life of their dreams.

"Dick." Nix called, taking his socks off, holding himself on a furniture. "You are making things hard to me, you know?", an ironic tone in his voice as much as it was on his features and in the way he licked his lips.

"I am?" Dick asked, amused. He didn't have a clue what Nix was talking about, but he always played along. It was their own game of everyday when things happened and one didn't know about what the other know.

"Yep." Nix said, pretending to sigh, walking towards the bed. He pushed Dick's legs over the bed and arranged himself between his legs. "The girls think you are a handsome man, a perfect man to marry. You know, that you are available for steal." He underlined the last words in light contempt.

For a moment Dick just stared back at Nix, his hands stroking Nix's back unwittingly and after he opened his mouth in a grin:

"Are you jealous, Nix?" Dick was with a teasing smile which didn't fool Nix at all.

"Should I be?" Nix answered, trying to play along, but he always got a little pissed off when people tried to work on his low self esteem and since he always thought, and still thought a bit, that Dick was a way out of his league, he wasn't totally kidding about it, either.

Dick shook his head in disbelief, finding funny that Nix could be such a jealous guy, even when he knew that the redhead didn't find girls interesting enough to be with like he was with Nix. And if he actually looked, at Dick, that is, he would find it would not matter, because he really loved Nix, with all his heart. Regardless of everything he learned about the people that they were.

"Come on, Nix, you know I am already interested in a guy... who I could say is gorgeous!" he said, closing his eyes and then opening them again. "He's so funny and adorable when he is jealous. He even looks like a little boy."

Nix shook his head, but not without smile like a stupid teenager and leaning against Dick, catching his lips for the first time that day, kissing the redhead with love and lust expressed in any move of his tongue over and in Dick's mouth, demanding Dick's tongue and mouth and everything else as his own.

"I am not gorgeous." Nix said quietly, between kisses, trying to push his right hand behind Dick's back. Saying it, Nix could be saying what he thought most of the time about himself, but he was also asking for the red headed to repeat the praise again, not sure if it was for being good enough for Dick or for starting feeling less bad about himself.

"You don't know anything, Nix." Dick chuckled, soon pushing Nix to roll up over him, getting on top of his boyfriend. "Anything about yourself at least." He licked his lips which were formed in a smile and then kissed Nix back.

They kissed each other during the whole sunset, but nothing beyond this. They didn't need or want anything more at the moment. They were tired and enjoying the little touches they could give to each other, to feel from each other. Dick pushed his body over Nix's and he pushed back, looking for closeness and intimacy, everything they wanted. Nix hands wandered up and down Dick's body, acknowledging each curve and each line of Dick's slim but athletic body, while Dick caressed Nix's top head with his fingertips and stroke Nix's abdomen over and under the shirt with his other hand.

The warmth of their mouths were enough to set fire to their bodies and at the same time to make the other feel better, to heal each other from their routines and exhaustion.

It was 7 pm when they realized that they had passed some hours on the bed, Dick was caressing Nix's hair over his forehead lazily, while Nix was just laid down, his head over Dick's chest, arm loose on the redhead's abdomen.

There was a sweet silence that they didn't feel the need to fill up anymore, with words or with mistakes. Words because they didn't need words anymore to communicate, most of time, and mistakes, because Dick knew their limits and also Nix's ones to be pushed to do some change, but they weren't always flexible to deal with. So they tried to respect each other times.

Dick was almost falling asleep when Nix called him back to earth:

"Dick?"

"Hum?" He grunted, keeping caressing Nix's forehead.

"I have a present for you."

Dick titled his head, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Nix stated. "A cold present."

Dick dropped his face to Nix, looking at Nix's eyes which were at him now.

"You bought?"

Nix just nodded before Dick raised up from his posture and started to kiss the brown haired all over his face:

"And you are not gorgeous." He said ironically, biting Nix's neck softly when he saw the smile he took from Nix's lips and soon went on his feet over the bed. "Where is this?"

"On the kitchen, I guess…"

Nix didn't get to finish, because Dick ran away like an excited kid and Nix could just laugh of the situation he was in, eyes trying to follow Dick through the house.

After some minutes, Dick was back with two spoons in hands besides the ice cream.

"Time to eat." He said, laughing at himself, opening the container and giving one of the spoons to Nix.

"Are you gonna let me eat your special ice cream?" Nix chuckled, raising his back from the bed, sitting on it. Dick looked up with a guilty expression and sat in front of Nix with the ice cream.

"There was just one left!"

Nix laughed loudly at Dick's childish moment.


End file.
